The present invention relates to a rehabilitation equipment and, most particularly, to an exercise equipment for rehabilitation of hand grip and wrist.
Generally, a hand grip refers to a level of strength that is used for holding or grabbing an object by using the palm of the hand, such grip is performed by upper limb muscles (mostly forearm flexor muscles and hand muscles) and static muscle strength. Recently, diverse methods for measuring hand grip have been used in order to perform physical rehabilitation exercise and examination of patients who carry out only a small amount of physical activity, such as elderly patients.
A regular hand grip meter that is being introduced in the physical fitness measurement manual includes a Collin type, a McCloy type, and a Smedley type.
However, the related art hand grip exerciser and muscle trainer are disadvantageous in providing a limited (or restricted) level of freedom to users when performing exercise (or workout or training) depending upon their features and specification of such exercisers and trainers. Moreover, in order to allow the user to train diverse muscles existing in the user's hands and arms, the user is required to separately use adequate exercise equipments for the respective body parts (or muscle area).